Rhinotaur
Rhinotaurs are race of strong centauroid beings that inhabit in the world of Narnia. Biography Age of Conquest After the Narnia was formed, Rhinotaurs have summoned themselves out from the ground from the sound of Aslan's roar. They all gathered with many different Narnian races, including the animals that were given the power to speak. At the beginning of the Age of Conquest, the Rhinotaurs were present where Aslan and his father held a meeting at the Stone Table with the Narnian council, introducing the laws that were given to the country. Rhinotaurs were very understandable to the laws and agreed to settle their civilization in the mountains of the Narnian nation. Though, some decided to settle across in other places that were formed after world's creation. There, they formed tribes that became very civilized. Since those prefer to live in Narnia, all the Rhinotaur tribes swore to remain in contact with each other, including other races that settled in Narnia. During the Old Dynasty which was formed by Frank and Helen the First, Rhinotaurs begun building their civilization on top of several mountains, building large towns or villages. They befriended a lot of the Narnian races, mostly the Rhinos that became their true friends. As their civilization began to to expand, Rhinotaurs gathered with many Narnians to celebrate holidays, including one at the Stone Table where they would never forget how the laws were written and Aslan creating the world of Narnia. At the night of the full moon, Rhinotaurs would all gather with the Narnians to celebrate where Aslan would appear in front of the Stone Table to advise them of various evils that would one day come. When winter approaches, Rhinotaurs enjoy the celebration of Christmas and await Father Christmas to approach to them where he delivers presents, including weapons to defend themselves. Age of Winter For several centuries, the Narnian Rhinotaurs always remained in contact with other Rhinotaur tribes that visit Narnia. Their civilization has increased during the age of conquest, but they would all face a different age that would soon come to the nation. In the Narnian year 798, the ancient Tree of Protection, which was created in the Lantern Waste during the early days of the creation of Narnia, was blown down during a violent storm which was casted by the evil sorceress Jadis, who waited for centuries to have her vengeance on Aslan. When she and her army were invading Narnia from the north west, the Rhinotaurs joined the Narnian army under the leadership of King Gale the Eighth to fight against the invaders. Despite their courage in defeating the enemy, the Narnian army was defeated by Jadis's extremely powerful dark magic. When the dying King sent a message to all of Narnia of the terrible cause, the Rhinotaurs were among those that brought in many human refugees to remain hidden in the mountains while those from the Narnian royal court were sheltered in the royal house of Archenland. After Jadis turned her attention upon Narnia's capital, the Rhinotaurs and their Narnian allies began to remain in hiding when she assumed rulership and became the False Queen of Narnia. Two years of resistance, Jadis had consolidated her strength and magically created a perpetual climate of snow and ice that covered throughout the nation, which would 100 years of her reign without the seasons of spring, summer and autumn. As the Witch took absolute control over the nation, the Rhinotaurs were able to adapt to the cold, but were sad and furious when the Witch banned the celebration of Christmas and used her magic to prevent Father Christmas from entering the land. Since humans were also banned from living or entering in the Narnian territory, the Rhinotaurs and other races would do everything they can to keep their human friends safe during the Long Winter. But for several years, many Narnians, including the Rhinotaurs, would be punished for refusing to submit the new law and would be turned to stone by the Witch's magic wand. As the perpetual winter was becoming a very rough over the years, the cold conditions subsided and food often ran dangerously short. In order to survive, a group of Rhinotaurs joined with a band of Narnians that secretly formed a black market and managed to smuggle food in from several places, which included the Merepeople Nation, Galma, Terebinthia, and Archenland. Rhinotaurs used so much of their courage to move through the mountain pass to Archenland and made it back. However, many Narnians were caught and faced Jadis's wrath when she turned a blind eye to the black market. The Rhinotaurs were among those that refused to give up and allied their Narnian friends to bring as much supplies they could while the Witch set a careful watch on the borders. Later in 850, a Faun named Durnus formed a significant rebellion to put an end to Jadis' rule and restore order to the nation. Rhinotaurs participated in the Narnian rebellion with many races, including the toughest talking beasts that struggled in hard living conditions. During the Cold War, Rhinotaurs fought against the White Witch's Army and recalimed a few areas that were abandoned and taken by the Witch's dark creatures. With the rhinos on their side, Rhinotaurs moved through the mountain pass with the Onocentaurs, Dryads, Giants, and Minotaurs and slaughtered a hundreds of dark creatures from Jadis's intricate spy network that guarded the pass. The war lasted for more than 20 years and the White Witch's army brutally quashed the rebellion, but the Rhinotaurs and their Narnian allies were able to open a few areas around the nation. However, the White Witch turned many of the Narnian rebels and allies, which included hundreds of Rhinotaurs, into stone. After the war ended, the living Rhinotaurs, along with their older and faithful Narnians, never forgot their heritage, and prayed for Aslan to come back to Narnia. They also kept close to their hearts when Aslan spoke about an old prophecy that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve from another world would end the reign of Jadis and sit on the four thrones in Cair Paravel. Patiently, they bided their time and waited until a ray of light approached. Winter Revolution After Aslan returned to Narnia in the year 900, immediately after the arrival of the four Pevensie children, the Rhinotaurs were called upon from their creator to join him by his side. With Aslan's magical melting aura, the Rhinotaurs and the Narnians were rallied into a second rebellion to stand against White Witch. Together, they all formed Aslan's Army, the first Narnian military to prepare for the upcoming war against the Witch. As the Pevensies and the Beavers approach the camp, the Rhinotaurs were among those that witnessed their arrival. They were all pleased, but were surprised that there was only three when Edmund Pevensie was captured by the White Witch to be used as bait. A few hours as the Pevensies made their stay, the Witch's Secret Police attacked the camp in order to kill the siblings. Most members were slaughtered by the might of the Rhinotaurs and the other Narnian forces while Peter Pevensie demonstrated his bravery in slaying the werewolf Lupus. As payback, several Rhinotaurs followed Oreius and Otmin to the White Witch's camp in rescuing Edmund from his imprisonment and scheduled execution. After Aslan's sacrifice, the Rhinotaurs and the Narnians received word from the two Pevensie girls that he was dead. They swore to avenge his death and moved to the Fords of Beruna with the army to prepare for their ultimate fate. As the Witch initiated the battle with a frontal charge and sent half of her army to attack, the Rhinotaurs and the Narnians, led led by Peter, charged to meet the enemy in the middle of the plain and quickly clashed with Arben's division. During the course of the battle, the Rhinotaurs fought against the Ogres and Gnolls, using their weapons or their horns to slay them. Peter saw how strong they were, but witnessed a couple getting killed. As the Rhinotaurs and Narnian army were thinning the first wave of the White Witch's troops, the Witch led the second wave, which was much larger, to attack. Peter quickly ordered a retreat to the fall-back point in the rocks and the Narnians, as well as the Rhinotaurs, all complied to his orders. As the battle wore on, many Rhinotaurs fought in various spots in the rocks and slew as many of the Witch's troops. Though, some tried to best the Witch, but were all turned to stone. When Aslan himself appeared with a huge army of reinforcements, the Rhinotaurs and the Narnians routed out most of the enemy troops. The battle ended when Jadis was killed by Aslan and the rest of Jadis's army were forced to retreat. The Golden Age The witch's death led to a new age called the Golden Age. All the Rhinotaurs and every Narnian attended the coronation where the Pevensies were made as the High Kings and Queens of Narnia. Over the years, the Rhinotaurs were among those that helped High King Peter and his siblings to reintegrate Archenland, the Merepeople Nation, Galma, Terebinthia, the Seven Isles and the Lone Islands into Narnia. Sometime in the year 905, the Rhinotaurs and the Narnians of Aslan's Army followed the Pevensies to fight against the remnants of the White Witch's Army that have used the White Witch's Castle as their stronghold. The battle end with the destruction of the White Witch's Castle and the all the remaining forces of the White Witch surrendered unconditionally. Description Like centaurs and onocentaurs, Rhinotaurs are described to be much large, centauroids that stand up to 10 or 11 feet in height. They appear as a normal rhino from the abdomen up to the head. The lower body still resembles as a rhino. They have two muscular arms to pick up and can run a little faster than a ordinary rhino. Category:Aslan's Army Category:Old Narnians Category:Species Category:Sentient beings